russelfandomcom-20200213-history
You Light Up My Life (TV series)
You Light Up My Life is a 2016 Philippine romantic comedy television series directed by Joyce E. Bernal and Paco Sta. Maria, starring the Filipino hoops sensation Kobe Paras and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca. The series was aired on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from September 19, 2016 to February 10, 2017, replacing My Princess. The was their first teleserye opposite each other, though the two co-starred in the Secarats-produced Fallin episode of the longest-running drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes in 2016. The romantic comedy marked the third project of Kobe after Safe In The Arms Of Love and Princess Charm and the first time that he worked with Secarats; and the first teleserye of Via as she worked with IBC. Plot The story of Paolo Ravales (Kobe Paras), the baskteball player boy who intended when the respective junior high school basketball team competed each other and Sofia Curtis (Via Saroca), a beautiful and ordinary teenager who struggled a classmate girl. They crossing away when Paolo got a scoring while he playing. After that, his family make him pay for the damages and his fearless by having him warmed in high school under the guidance of Sofia alongside her classmate community. The journey towards Paolo's emotional within a totally different world was not easy for both, however, due to Sofia and their classmate community that he loved by someone. Upon the rival team is winning because Paolo's outstanding performance, Sofia began to fall in love by the basketball player. Paolo and Sofia soon falling in love with each other, while Sofia has unpannaled engagement with her bestfriend, Idelle Garcia (Patrisha Samson). Aside from this, Paolo and Sofia's love is further soulmated when they get lovers in the classroom despite their classmates. Realizing when it important,Paolo got the sacrificing for Sofia, the boy she love the most, and that is the engaging for them to part ways. For both given another chances, will Paolo and Sofia falling for their great love? Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Kobe Paras' as Paolo Ravales (Paolo's team) *'Via Saroca' as Sofia Curtis 'Supporting Cast' *'Benjie Paras' as Allan Ravales - Paolo's father. *'Almira Muhlach' as Giselle Ravales - Paolo's nanny. *'Precious Lara Quigaman' as Jobelle Curtis - Sofia's mother. *'Smokey Manaloto' as Oliver Curtis - Sofia's father. *'Michael Tañeca' as Aldred Curtis - Sofia's bestfriend *'Patrisha Samson' as Idelle Garcia - Paolo and Sofia's bestfriend. *'Ciara Sotto' as Gretchen Garcia - Idelle's mother. *'Daniel Fernando' as Robin Garcia - Idelle's father. *'Giann Solante' as Joanne Garcia *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Bea Barcelo *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Dominic Samson - Paolo's classmate/friend and Idele's romantic interest. (Paolo's team) *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Ryan Agustin - Paolo's classmate/friend. (Paolo's team) *'Basti Gonzales' as Joha Alexander - Paolo's bestfriend. (John's team) *'Andrea del Rosario' as Teacher Ciara - high school teacher. *'Martin Velayo' as Gico - the basketball coach in high school 'Guest Cast' *'Gary David' as Gary Rementilla *'Erika Mae Salas' as Shaina Ignacio *'Elijah Rodriguez' as Adrian Pedrosa *'Raisa Dayrit' as Dhundrea Vito *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as Alfred Legaspi *'Albie Casiño' as Freddie Ramiro *'Adrian Desabille' as Joseph Ramirez *'Achie Lim' as Rizza Delavin *'Jaime Yllana' as Carlo Domingo *'Mianne Fajardo' as Ella Sablan 'Special Participation' *'Gerald Pesigan' as young Paolo Ravales *'Krystin Dayrit' as young Sofia Curtis *'Devon Seron' as Kristel Montero Episodes Production 'Casting' You Light Up My Life marks another primetime project and his third project of the Filipino hoops sensation Kobe Paras after Safe In The Arms Of Love Michelle Vito-starrer Princess Charm and the first time that he worked with Secarats; and the first ever primetime teleserye of The Powerful Diva Via Saroca as she worked IBC. The first teleserye opposite each other, though the two co-starred in the Secarats-produced Fallin episode of the longest-running drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes in 2016. It also marks the first primetime project Benjie Paras for IBC, playing the role of Allan Ravales. Meanwhile, the second project of Michael Tañeca and Stephanie Bangcot after Glory Jane, and their second project of Patrisha Samson and Aries Ace Espanola after the afternoon teleserye Hulog ng Langit. 'Filming' Filming for You Light Up My Life began in June 29, 2016. Soundtrack Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack for the teleserye was released on September 17, 2016 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records and Ivory Music & Video. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music.. All the songs from the original soundtrack album of the series are performed by Via Saroca, led by the show's theme song You Light Up My Life. 'Track listing' #''You Light Up My Life'' (composer: Joe Brooks, arranger: Arnold Buena) #''Say That You Love Me'' (composers: Louie Ocampo, Allan Ayque) #''Let the Pain Remain'' (Rachel Alejandro) (composer: Morris Albert) #''From Now On'' (Regina Belle and Glenn Jones) (composer: Regina Belle) #''I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye'' (composers: Molly Ann Leiken, Artie Butler) #''I Believe in You'' (composer: Gino Padilla) #''Your Love'' (Diana Ross) (composer: David Friedman, arranger: Paulo Zarate) # I Won't Let You Go Again (composers: Vehnee Saturno, Tito Cayamanda) Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Trivia *''You Light Up My Life'' stars Patrisha Samson and Aries Ace Espanola are also appear the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom since 2017. Samson remained the supporting role and Espanola became the promising role. See also * Anne Via Saroca - Home | Facebook * Anne Via Saroca (@viasaroca) • Instagram photos and videos * Nicole Ababa - Nicole Ababa updated her cover photo. | Facebook * ‘You Light Up My Life’ Premieres Sept 19 on IBC-13’s Primetime Ang Dating * IBC-13 STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED IN SEPTEMBER * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine sports television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings